


【男人x巍】强迫

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all巍
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	【男人x巍】强迫

男人今天晚饭手机不离手，一脸兴奋听着微信语音条，沈巍又替他盛了次汤，把碗放到他手边的时候忍不住好奇地想听听他在和谁说话，可听筒声音小的很，他什么都听不到。

"公司又要忙起来了吗？"沈巍回到饭桌对面，半晌抬头笑眯眯问他。

"没没没。"男人终于抬头看他，仍是兴奋的表情，"对了媳妇儿，明天晚上家里来几个朋友，杨修贤他们，开party"

沈巍笑容僵在脸上。

又是杨修贤。他想。他大概知道了明晚是什么party。

"...可不可以..不要来.."

 

沈巍想到了上一次，那是换妻派对。他被一个胡茬短硬的男人压在自家沙发上，他挣扎，扭头向男人投出求救的目光，却发现他已经和一个留着小揪揪的男人纠缠在一起。他有些面熟他的，好像是杨修贤的老婆。于是他闭上了眼，绝望地感受男人的胡茬蹭在他白皙细嫩的下巴和颈窝。

其实最后他们没做成，身上的男人看出了他的抗拒，只是又不舍地亲了几下便松开了他，放他快步走进卧室把自己跟他们隔离起来。

 

所以此时沈巍听到那名字几乎全身颤了下，他一规规矩矩的大学教授，太过放浪的聚会实在消受不了。

可他抬起头的瞬间又看到男人脸上的不快，于是又急急垂下眸，抿紧了嘴，握紧了筷子。

"...明天晚上..几点来？"

"九点吧。"男人其实也松了口气。沈巍的性子他了解， 不想做的事估计自己磨破嘴皮子也劝不了，可这次他却自己松口了，之后男人想到沈巍抗拒可能因为上次玩太大吓到他了，便柔和了表情安慰他，"别害怕，明天我不离开你。"

 

夜里沈巍枕在男人怀里睡不好，满脑子陌生男人不怀好意的笑脸，他想找自己的丈夫，可他不在。沈巍抹了把冷汗抬头看浓黑中的男人，轻轻往他怀里缩，听着他熟睡的呼吸逼自己闭上眼睛。早晨他拖着一夜未动的僵硬身体做早饭，接下男人活力十足的早安吻也只能勉强地笑着回看他。男人今天兴奋异常，咬着吐司也喋喋不休，全然没发现妻子的异样。沈巍安静地听，偶尔回应，只觉味如嚼蜡。

 

下班了。沈巍拎着菜面色沉重地回到家，切菜心不在焉，中指指肚留下了小小的见血的伤口，他甚至都没注意到。男人下班了更像打了鸡血一样，说到兴头上，拿起沈巍的手重重捏着亲了一下，沈巍吃痛，翻转手掌，终于发现了自己的伤口。

吃过饭，男人不让沈巍刷碗，把他一路吻到沙发，不知怎么又把伤口压到流血，才勉强没有擦枪走火。男人找出药盒，撒上云南白药，又贴上创可贴。他突然想起来下班给沈巍带了礼物。

"老婆，一会穿上这个好不好？"他放下沈巍的手，伸手去够丢在沙发另一头的纸袋。

沈巍接过袋子，拿出来一看，红了脸。

深蓝色的，高叉旗袍。

"好不好？"男人搂过他，大手包住窄肩轻轻晃晃，又在他侧脸嘴角落下细碎的吻。

男人很满意，因为看到沈巍微乎其微地点了头。

 

沈巍被男人连哄带骗的催促着提前洗了澡，男人亲自拿过吹风机拨弄他水湿的发。结婚之后，男人为他吹头发的次数就越来越少了，沈巍虽羞于两人过分亲密的肢体接触，可却十分享受男人手指梳进他发间的感觉，他听着吹风机工作的声音，头被男人拨弄的时不时摇晃，他终于觉得放松了些。

直到门铃响起。

沈巍如大梦初醒，猛地睁开了眼，第一时间想要回头看男人的脸，男人却转过头看了眼玄关，表情又变得生动。

"乖老婆去卧室把衣服换上吧，我去开门！"说着他把吹风机一撂就要起身开门。

"..."沈巍皱眉，抓住了男人的衣服，抬头已是眼眶通红，一副可怜相。

"老婆乖。"男人摸摸他的发，把他搂起来往卧室方向推了下。

 

裙子好穿，拉开拉链把自己往里一塞再拉上拉链就行了，可沈巍没法往外面迈步。

他扭头看自己在漆黑窗户映出的倒影，头发被男人草草吹得半干不湿，乖顺垂下，然后就看到这件稍紧身些的旗袍裙，无弹的丝滑布料包裹着身体，前胸自带垫胸，中间收腰，下面包臀，从大腿开叉，硬是把自己包裹得前凸后翘。沈巍低头看着取代自己微微鼓起的胸脯的B杯，觉得脸烧。

 

"沈巍！"还愣在卧室的人身体一颤，男人的语气已经染上了不耐烦，他抿着嘴看向卧室门。一层木板罢了，还能躲多久呢？走出去吧...

 

他的脚步鲜有拖沓，可这次真的走不快，他低着头红着脸走出卧室，男人们的谈笑声戛然而止。

他们都打量起沈巍来。

"哟，嫂子今天这么美啊！"

"确实！这平常西装三件套给自己捂的严严实实的，没看出来身材这么好！"

"嫂子你好辣啊！"

"哎哎哎眼神都收一收！我老婆！今天不换媳妇儿！"男人上前一下子把沈巍搂到身边，对沙发上或仰躺或瘫坐的人指指点点，佯装愤怒。

"嘚瑟，反正玩到最后也.."

"闭上你的嘴！"男人见那人要说漏，赶紧提高分贝，又不留痕迹抬头看了眼站在身边的沈巍，他好像没听到吧。

沈巍听到了。

他又被男人骗了。

"我不离开你"根本就是屁话。

...他怎么就..不心疼自己呢？他这样悲哀地想，和别人分享妻子很快乐吗？看自己爱人在别人身下承欢很快乐吗？

沈巍站在一边羞红了脸，为身上与自己职业严重不符的穿着，为自己一时脑热乱想出来的矫情疑惑。他微微抬眸，男人们恢复了吵闹，可他看到了，那几双眼睛仍是不离自己，他们是不是在想下流的事？他偏头去看丈夫，他和杨修贤正聊得火热，完全忘了他。杨修贤..他眼神玩味，在上上下下打量自己。而他的丈夫仍笑着，不知是不知情还是默许。

沈巍的眼泪落得突然，他是绝不想当着这群男人流泪的，可当他意识到自己在哭想捂住嘴巴收住的时候，嘴边却漏出一声呜咽，男人边全部往他身上看。他慌乱抹掉眼泪想挤出一个笑，他抬手，终于明白什么叫断了线的珠子或是开了闸的水坝。眼泪越流越多，他的手背手指都亮晶晶的泛水光了无奈还是止不住，他干脆破罐子破摔跌坐到沙发把脸埋到男人肩窝哭了个痛快。

"..这..哎哥，要不我们先走吧。"

"哥你也是！嫂子心情不好咱改天约啊！非得今天组干啥！"

"那我们先走了哈。赶紧哄哄人家！"杨修贤最后一个起身，走之前还不忘胳膊肘撞下沙发上正尴尬着的男人。

屋子没了吵闹，只有沈巍压抑的抽泣。

 

"沈巍。"男人的声音变得低沉，变得危险。他侧身捏沈巍的下巴让他抬头，他看到了沈巍哭得红红的双眼和窝在怀里变得红红的小鼻头，楚楚可怜。可他此时却只觉他让他颜面尽失。

"这么想看我出丑？不惜牺牲自己演哭戏？"

"..不是的..."沈巍难过地摇头。

"老公..可不可以不要再开这种.."沈巍怕极了，可他还是带着哭腔软软地张口，"我不想和别人.."

"你明知道我们就是玩玩！你是觉得我不爱你了吗？"男人大吼。看他那副样子，又想到朋友兴致全无的离开，他真的生气了。

"没有！不是的！"他用力摇头，紧紧抓着男人衣角，好像那是根救命稻草。他用含水的眸子看他，"我只是..我只是怕..怕他们.."

"怕什么？都是我朋友你怕什么？他们能吃了你？"男人仍是不耐烦。

沈巍突然不说话了，吸吸鼻子低下头，脸臊的红。半晌他又抬手去搂男人的脖子往他颈窝里蹭，他终于又张口，声音有些颤抖。

"我不想和他们..老公，我只给你操..好不好？"

他从没说过这样露骨的话，臊得吐出的气音都带着热度。男人觉得他颈间有只小火炉，他有些情动了，这令他暂时忘记刚刚的不快。他顺着沈巍的姿势向后倒到沙发靠背上，一手搂住他的腰，一手伸向颈窝去碰他的脸。

"这个理由我挺喜欢。"男人看他沾染委屈的小脸轻笑了下。

沈巍抿抿嘴没说话。

你喜欢就好。


End file.
